The Choice
by Shadow Of A Lost Soul
Summary: One brother is in love with you, but you are in love with the other. What to do? Especially when your decision affects more then just your future.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey here is a new story. It's been a long time. I am happy to be writing again. Well here is my new idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters currently, though a might own a few in future chapters.

"Sango look at this he invited me to his house. I can't believe it! The most popular guy invited me to his house." Kagome said dancing around the room. Just a moment ago a messenger had arrived at her door with a letter.

"Who are you talking about?" Sango asked leaning over Kagome's shoulder, trying to read the note.

"Remember the other day when we went to the New Years festival with Miroku and you made me tag along, well while you guys were playing a game I tried to sneak off while your back was turned. I walked to a fortune stand, I had no idea why I wanted to get my fortune done but I was really bored so I thought it might be fun. I went in and sat down. The lady doing the fortunes smiled at me and shuffled the cards…..

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Flash Back

Kagome sat in the chair as the fortune teller shuffled the cards, a mysterious smile on her old face. While shuffling she asked Kagome a question. "My girl, are you looking for love?"

Kagome frowned at the question. She had not come to ask if she would have a boyfriend before the end of the year. The only reason she was here in the first place was to pass the time. "No ma'am, I am just here because I am bored."

The fortune teller's smile widened at her words. Finished shuffling the cards, she laid them on the table. "Ahh it seems that though you are not looking for love, love is looking for you. In the near future you will meet the love of your life. I have one warning for you though. Be careful of your choice, should you choose the wrong one, your future will be a bad one. Not only will your choice affect you but it will affect two others and the consequences may be grave. I see a good future for you my girl, but that can all change with one bad decision." with that said the fortune teller picked up he cards.

Kagome was confused with what the fortune teller meant. She was going to ask her when she heard Sango frantically calling her name. Digging in her pocket Kagome pulled out some money and laid it on the table. "Thank you for telling me my fortune."

"It was my pleasure. I since that you did not get to ask me all the questions you wish to, here is my number. You can call me anytime and I will answer any questions you have. I usually don't do this for my customers but I see something special about you. By the way my name is Kaede. I wish you luck." With that said she handed Kagome the piece of paper and returned to her cards.

Kagome turned and left on her way out she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going….. Are you ok?" A young man was standing over Kagome looking down at her with a frown on his face. He held out his hand, patiently waiting for Kagome to take it.

Kagome didn't even notice his hand; she was looking at his face. He was a very handsome man, maybe the cutest she had seen yet. She stared at him for a couple of minutes. She knew the young man from somewhere she knew she did. It wasn't until she was brought out of thought that she remembered who he was. Sango was yelling her name again.

"I think your friend is looking for you." He said and tired of waiting for Kagome to take his hand he picked her up and set her on her feet.

"Are you Sesshoumaru Takahashi?" Kagome said, not really in her right mind. This couldn't be him. If it was him why was he talking to her, in her mind he should have just left her there on the ground and casually walked away.

"Yes. I am afraid that is exactly who I am."

Kagome was a bit shocked. Why was he talking to her? At school he was always so quiet, indifferent and hardly ever talked to anyone. Kagome thought his loner attitude was because he was stuck up, but maybe that wasn't the reason. Today was so confusing for Kagome, first she sees a crazy fortune teller and now she bumps into the most popular and most antisocial guy at her school and he talks to her.

"Kagome there you are I was looking for you everywhere. You had me scared one minute you were there and the next you disappear." Sango said.

Kagome looked to where Sesshoumaru was standing and he was no longer there. Where had he gone? He was so cute. Is what she kept thinking.

"Hey, Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked waving her hand in front of Kagome's face a worried look on her face.

"Yeah I am ok, sorry I worried you. Where's Miroku?"

"He went looking for you. I guess that maybe we should tell him I found you." Sango pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number. "You know Kagome I am going to buy you one of these for your birthday so you won't run away again." "Oh hey Miroku, yeah I found her. I'm getting hungry. How about we meet at the new restaurant on Sakura Street in fifteen minutes? Ok see you then."

"Hey Sango I think I'll go home, I'm really tired and not very hungry." Kagome thought maybe a little alone time between Sango and Miroku and they would be a couple in no time, Besides she wanted to go home before any more weird things happened to her today.

"Are you sure? Do you need a ride home?" Sango looked genuinely concerned. This wasn't much like Kagome.

"Yeah. No, Sango remember I only live down the street. Thanks for the offer though." Kagome hugged Sango and ran off before she insisted on anything else.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Takahashi residence after the fair

"Hey idiot mom has been calling you for dinner. She sent me up her because you lazy ass wouldn't get up." Inuyasha said as he entered his brother's room.

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk. "What are you working on this time?" Inuyasha said trying to get a look at the picture his brother was drawing.

"Inuyasha what is the name of the girl who is Sango's best friend?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in a questioning way, now why would his brother be asking him a question like that? "Kagome I think why do you want to know?"

Sesshoumaru ignored his question and continued working. "Tell mom I'm not hungry ok, and tell Jaken to come here I have something for him to deliver."

"Tell him yourself and mom is going to be mad."

"I don't care now get out."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

The Present

"So that is why you disappeared." Sango said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Sango do you get who sent me this letter inviting me over to his house? Sesshoumaru Takahashi, from school." Kagome said looking at Sango as if she were crazy. How could she be taking this calmly? When Kagome had read the note she was in shock for at least fifteen minutes and Sango just brushed it off like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Yea so. Are you going?"

"I don't know what if it's some kind of mean joke?"

"Do you think it is I mean think about who this is, he is not the joking type."

"Sango if I go will you go with me?" Kagome had a pleading look on her face.

"Sure, I go over there all the time."

"What!" Kagome asked shocked.

"Well ever since I started going out with Miroku I've been hanging out with him a lot and him and I go over the to visit Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's brother, Miroku's best friend." Sango replied nonchalantly.

"Ok well it says to go to the Sakura Park tomorrow and there will be a car waiting, so be there tomorrow at ten thirty ok?" Kagome was still a little shocked but way more comfortable about going if Sango and Miroku went all the time. "Oh and you can bring Miroku too."

"Ahh Kagome is in love, how sweet."

"No I'm not I'm just curious why he is soo interested in me." Kagome replied lightly hitting Sango on the shoulder.

"Sure that's the only reason." Sango said with a sly look on her face.

"Really it is." Kagome said in a whiny voice.

"Why are you worried, I agreed with you didn't I?" Sango said sarcastically then she started to run away from Kagome.

"Hey get back here chicken you're going to pay for contradicting me." Kagome said running after Sango, both of them laughing.

AN: Short I know and am ashamed but I have to give the computer to my sister and I really wanted to get this story up, so tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review.

Later,

SOALS (short for Shadow of a Lost Soul)


	2. Chapter 2

A.N Here is another chapter. Hope you like it and I would like to thank those who reviewed. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters.

"Come on Kagome your going to be late. Miroku is waiting in the car." Sango said while grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her out the door. "The note said ten thirty. We only have ten minutes to get to Sakura Park so we are cutting it close as it is."

"I don't know Sango, what if it's all a joke and going is just a big mistake." Kagome said chewing on her lip. Why would the most popular guy ask her to visit anyway? There was nothing special about her, she wasn't the smartest or the prettiest. Kagome was just finding it hard to believe that Sessoumaru Takahashi of all people chose her.

"Kagome you will never know till we get there." Sango replied. "Ok Miroku, I managed to drag her to the car the rest is up to you." as he got out of the car and opened the back seat door.

"Hop in Kagome. Come on, I've been over to the Takahashi residence a million times and it's a great place. I don't think it' a joke, and if it is I will personally make sure that Sesshoumaru pays for hurting my friend.

Kagome smiled maybe her friends were right, "Ok I'll go." She got into the car and Miroku closed the door behind her before he climbed into the driver's side.

Miroku winked at Sango. "See my dear I have it all under control."

Sango sighed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't figure out how he always said the same thing she had did a million times to Kagome but when he said it, it always worked. I guess he has a good talent at being persuasive. That's if he isn't trying to be a pervert.

By the time Miroku pulled up to the Sakura Park entrance Kagome was completely nervous she kept wringing her hands and biting her lip. She looked around the park for the car that was supposed to be there to pick her up but she saw no car. She stared out the window waiting while she watched a couple of kids playing tag. How simple life used to be when she was that age. When you reach sixteen things start to get complicated. Maybe she was just overreacting, but ever since she had met with that fortune teller, the lady's words kept running through her head. That was one of the main reasons she was so against going today. She would never tell Sango or Miroku about the fortune teller though. How could she? They would laugh and probably say… 'Kagome, fortune telling is all a lie especially if it is a fortune teller at a fair. All it is, is an easy way to get money by tricking gullible kids.' then they would pat her on the shoulder and tell her to quit joking around.

Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "Kagome is it really bothering you that much?" She said seeing the far away look on Kagome's face. She was concerned, Kagome shouldn't let this bother her this much.

"Oh no Sango. Sorry I spaced out." She smiled reassuringly to her friend. "I wasn't really thinking about that at all I was thinking about something else." Kagome watched her friends face as she looked wary and then decided that she would believe Kagome and her frown slowly faded off her face.

"Well then, in that case Kagome, your ride is here." Sango pointed to a really nice car parked a little ways from the vehicle they were sitting in. It was too cold outside for them to get out so they had decided to stay in Miroku's warm car till the promised car of Sessoumaru's arrived.

Kagome opened the door, almost hitting the short little green guy standing right outside it. "Oh I am so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" The green toadish looking man did not reply to Kagome's kindly meant question. He just huffed' turned on his heel and started walking to the car. Kagome stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh I see you've met Jaken. He's Sessoumaru's servant. Kagome I think he wants us to follow him." Miroku said.

Jaken was now standing with the backseat door open waiting for Kagome to get in. When she arrived at the car he bowed and said in a really annoying voice, "Sessoumaru sends his regrets that he was not able to come and pick you up himself. He had to take care of some business first."

"Oh that's ok." Kagome said as Jaken shut her door and got in not even bothering to open the other door for Miroku or Sango. Kagome felt sorry for Miroku he had to sit up front next to the very rude, and annoying toad.

They were at the Takahashi residence in a short amount of time and Kagome was grateful for that. The whole ride here from the park was a silent one and Kagome did not like silence, it made her uneasy.

Jaken got out of the car and opened the door for Kagome again, ignoring Sango and Miroku pretending they weren't even there. Kagome waited for Sango to get out and walked beside her. "A very unpleasant little toad isn't he?" She asked.

"Yes he is since I have been coming here he has acted like that. He is a little cocky because he believes that he is in some way of greater importance then anyone else because he serves his 'Lord Sesshoumaru'.

Jaken stopped at the large front doors and rung the bell. A couple of seconds later the doors opened and there stood a maid. "Oh, you are back so soon master Jaken." the maid said with a little disappointment as she moved aside so the guest could come in.

"Why do they call him master Jaken if all he is, is a servant?" Kagome asked Sango in a whisper.

"Because Jaken is in charge of the management of the maids and butlers and also because he finds some sick entertainment in making them use that title and annoying them. Sesshoumaru doesn't care about Jaken doing that, as long as it keeps him entertained and quiet it is good for him. Now Inuyasha on the other hand, it annoys him to no end." Sango whispered back as the maid led them down a long hall into a parlor.

The maid bowed, "If you would just wait here I am sure the Lord Sessoumaru and Lord Inuyasha will be here in no time. While you are waiting is there anything I can get for you?" All three shook their heads and thanked the maid for her kindness. She bowed again and left.

"Ok that was really weird. I've never been treated like that before. It's like I'm a queen or something." Kagome commented.

"Its usually not like that when we come here the maids just ignore us, part of the reason for their indifference though I think is because of Miroku and his wandering hands." Sango said glaring at Miroku. "Sometimes I think that they are even going out of their way to avoid us."

"I am sorry my dear Sango I just like to appreciate women that is all. Just know that no matter what, you will always be my number one." Miroku said smiling.

"That is not how you should appreciate woman. You should respect them and be a gentlemen." Sango said her eye twitching and her hand raised up like she was about to slap him. "I see your wandering hand pervert, don't even think about it or I _will_ kill you."

"Oh Sango you wouldn't dare, you love me too much."

"Try me." Sango lowered her hand and moved from the small couch they were sitting on to sit in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

Soon after the little argument between Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and Sessoumaru arrived. "Sango, Miroku it's good to see you again." Sesshoumaru said as he shook their hands. "And you Kagome…." he shook her hand to but his hand lingered longer in hers.

"Inuyasha this is Kagome." Sango said pointing to Kagome who was blushing furiously because Sesshoumaru was still holding her hand.

"Why should I care who she is. Hey Miroku how about we leave, I'm tired of standing around here."

Miroku stood up and bowed to everyone in the room. "Come on Sango. Have fun Kagome." He winked at Kagome that perverted look on his face again. Sango grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room before Miroku could say anything else perverted. Inuyasha followed behind them.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand again. "Shall we go?" He asked. Kagome nodded and they left the room.

"If you could do anything in the world what would you like to do?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome who was staring anywhere but at him. She could not figure out why but she could not bring herself to look at him.

"I-I don't know…?" Kagome said not really paying attention to what he was saying. Her mind was elsewhere. Why was she spacing out all the time she kept asking herself but her mind always came up blank.

"Is there something on your mind? Would you rather not be here?" Shesshoumaru asked a little bit of an attitude in his voice. It seemed like his pride was hurt. It definitely should be hurt if he could not even hold the attention of a girl for more then a couple of minutes.

"Oh no! that's not it. That's not it at all." Kagome finally brought herself to look at him. "It's just I was…… admiring your house." she said quickly coming up with a reply. She kind of felt guilty for lying to him but she couldn't tell him that she had no idea what was wrong with her. Her mind kept drifting off. It wasn't because he was boring or anything.

"Since you like the house so much, how about I give you a tour?" Now he was smirking. Kagome decided that she liked his placid look a lot better. He looked a lot less cocky when he didn't have that dumb smirk on his face, as if everything he touched would turn to gold and she should worship him for it.

"That would be nice." Kagome could not believe it she was already finding this guy to be a little annoying.

Sesshoumaru led her first to the maid and butler quarters and showed her the kitchen. He took her upstairs and showed her the game room, the three bathrooms, his mom and dad's room were off limits though. He did show her his mom's sun room that overlooked the garden. Kagome would have liked to stay there longer then they had but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm after a brief look and continued the tour. They went to his dad's workroom, the library, a lot of guest rooms, and last his room.

"This is my room." He said the cocky look back on his face.

When Kagome walked into his room she was too shocked to go any farther then a step from the door way. The whole entire room was filled with sketches. The floors were scattered with papers, the bed had paper on it. Drawings were taped to the wall and the large desk on one end of the room had about six inches of paper piled on top of it.

"Would you like to look around." Sesshoumaru gestured for her to come in.

Kagome finally got her legs to go and moved to look around, she looked at the pictures on the walls first. She knew none of the people that he had drawn but she saw quite a few pictures of one girl in particular on the wall. "Who is that?" she asked pointing to the girl she saw most frequently.

"That is my mother before she died."

"Oh I am sorry." Kagome apologized. She felt guilty for even asking.

"Don't be. She died a long time ago."

"She's beautiful."

"Yes she was." Sesshoumaru turned around and left. He didn't feel like talking about it anymore.

Kagome continued to look at the pictures on the walls. "How about we go look at something else?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Perhaps the gardens?"

"Yes that would be good. I've been wanting to see them since we got here." Kagome followed him as they left. She passed a room that Sesshoumaru had not even mentioned. The door was different from all the others and it looked out of place. I wonder what is in there. She soon forgot about the room, because she was in the garden.

The garden was beautiful it had a water fountain and hundreds of different breeds of flowers. Almost any flower you could think of was there. Sesshoumaru found a bench and they sat down chatting for the rest of the evening. Most of the conversation was based around Sesshoumaru but Kagome did not care she wasn't really paying attention, her mind was on the beauty of the garden.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"I feel sorry for your friend…. What's her name? She has to hang out with Sesshoumaru all day. All he ever does is talk about himself. She is going to be bored out of her mind." Inuyasha said. Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku were having a picnic outside on the opposite side of the gardens then where Kagome and Sesshoumaru were chatting.

"Oh I am sure it isn't that bad Inuyasha. By the way her name is Kagome. Why are you so concerned in the first place?" Miroku was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively now, and Inuyasha didn't like it.

"Well its not that I am concerned about that wench or anything, its just that I thought I would mention that your friend is going to be miserable." Inuyasha said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"You know what Miroku, I think I am going to invite Kagome to hang out with us next time and if she wants she can bring Sesshoumaru." Sango said glaring at Inuyasha for insulting her friend.

"I wont be here then. You go ahead and bring that idiot here and eat with him. You can have his company instead of mine." Inuyasha got up and stomped off.

"Inuyasha she didn't mean it like that." Miroku yelled after Inuyasha but it was to late, Inuyasha was already gone.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVXYZ

"It's getting dark, I think that I better find Sango and Miroku and go. My mom will be getting worried." Kagome said. There was regret in her voice.

"I will have Jaken give her a call and tell her that you are ok if you don't want to go." Sesshomaru said. He was having a good time and didn't really want her to go, but he would not let her see how he felt.

"No I have to." Kagome reluctantly got up. The night had started out bad but surprisingly near the end it got better.

"Promise me that you will come back." he said his voice stoic but his emotions a whole different thing. He couldn't believe he already liked this girl. There was something about her that made him feel happy, an emotion that he did not experience very often." I will help you find your friends then." Sessomaru took her hand and they walked inside.

They found Miroku and Sango in the game room. "Where is my stupid brother?"

"He got mad and locked himself in his room." Miroku said. Miroku saw that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were holding hands. "Wow I see you guys have been getting close."

Kagome blushed and Sesshoumaru dropped her hand. "I have to go, I will tell Jaken to ready the car." With that said Sesshoumaru left.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

In the car on the way home

"So, how did it go Kagome." Sango said in a sympathetic voice.

"It was wonderful." Kagome had a dreamy voice on his face.

"So you like Sesshoumaru?'' Sango was a little shocked. Sesshoumaru was not Kagome's type and she believed that Kagome would be bored the whole time.

"Sango you should have seen it."

Sango smiled. Who was she to judge, if Kagome liked Sesshoumaru then she would be happy for her. "Seen what? Did you guys kiss or something?"

"I want to go back every day." Kagome said in a dreamy voice.

"Wow then he was that great."

Kagome snapped out of her dream phase. "What do you mean Sango when you say he?"

"Sesshoumaru…." Sango said confused.

"But Sango I wasn't even talking about Sesshoumaru, I was talking about the gardens."

Sango laughed partially in relief and partially because this was so like Kagome. "So what about Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh I like him to."

Sango fell out of her chair.

A.N Well that is the chapter. It was longer then the first but not as long as I wanted it. It will do though. Please review and tell me what you think. With that said….

Lluego,

SOALS


	3. Chapter 3

A

A.N Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy! I would like to thank Foxy Love for sticking with me this long even though I never update. Thanks you are a true friend!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome continued to go over to Sesshomaru's almost every chance

She got. They were now officially together. Sango and Miroku were

shocked at how close they'd gotten in such a short time. The attitudes

of both Sesshomaru and Kagome had changed drastically.

Kagome seemed super happy, but Sango was concerned, the happiness

seemed forced. Sango tried to talk to Kagome about it, which made things

worse and made her worry even more for her friend. Kagome would yell at

Sango when she asked her to talk about it. Kagome had never held

Anything back from her before and she definitely never yelled at her.

Sango feared that their friendship was going down the drain.

Inuyasha noticed changes in Sesshomaru's attitude too. The

Changes in Sesshomaru however, were pleasant ones. He would offer to

let Inuyasha drive his car, he would greet Inuaysha in the mornings and

when he got home from school, he was always down stairs in time for

dinner, and Inuyasha could swear that he almost saw Sesshomaru smile a couple of times.

"Inuyasha are you sure that your brother is right for Kagome?"

"Yes I have told you this a million times!" Inuyasha said a

Little irritably. "They are both happy aren't they Sango? Who are we to

interfere? Besides I kind of like this new Sesshoumaru."

Miroku who usually sat silent every time Sango and Inuyasha had

this argument felt it was time that he spoke up on this point. This was

the part of the argument that always proved victory for Inuyasha.

"Did you ever think that maybe Kagome is pretending to like him?"

"Why would she pretend, what would be her motive except maybe she

was dating the rich kid? You guys already told me a million times

Kagome would never date someone for reasons like that." Inuyasha looked

at Miroku with a smirk on his face. Miroku always won the arguments but

what could he say to that, that hasn't been argued with Sango before.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, I can't expect you of all people to know

anything about woman. I, however am an expert in the ways of woman."

Sango scoffed and Inuyasha started to interrupt, but Miroku held up a

hand to stop him. "Just because I don't choose to use the knowledge I

have doesn't mean I don't have it."

"Now, Inuyasha I believe that Kagome doesn't know if she likes

Sesshoumaru."

"Then why is she coming over everyday to see him, calling him

all the time, and I hear their laughter all the way down to my room."

"I don't doubt that Kagome really likes Sesshoumaru but is the

feelings she has for him the feelings you would have for a friend or a

lover? I believe Kagome doesn't know how she feels for Sesshomaru

yet. She is very touchy about the subject. That is a sure sign of

vulnerability. I think for his sake she wants to believe that she loves

him, but even I, as and expert, can not be sure this is what Kagome

feels. She will not discuss it with me or Sango, so we may never know."

"Inuyasha as my friend and Miroku's, will you please see how

Sesshoumaru feels about it? I don't want to lose my best friend. Right

now I am afraid I will because everyday Kagome gets more distant from

me. I am worried Inuyasha." Sango was near tears as she asked Inuyasha

for help. The smirk he once had disappeared off his face. He felt bad

for arguing with his friends all for his own benefit.

"Fine, I'll do it."

By this time Sango was reduced to tears and Miroku was by her

side consoling her. "Sango everything will be ok." Hopefully Miroku

could keep that promise.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Kagome what is wrong with you, your grades are slipping?" Kagome

was concentrating on the food on her plate as her mom complained about

one lousy D she got in stupid Biology class. Why couldn't Sesshomaru

call already so she could leave and get away from here.

"Your grades started slipping when you started hanging out with

that boy. I don't know if I like you hanging out with him Kagome he

seems to be a bad influence." Kagome's mom sounded genuinely worried.

She saw T.V shows where teenage girls start seeing guys. Their grades

slip, they stop caring, they get pregnant, and their life is

practically over not to mention half of them start using drugs.

"Im sick of listening to this I am going to my room. Don't

bother me either. Just leave me alone!" Kagome was sick of everyone

bothering her about who she happened to be going out with it was

extremely annoying. Why was it any of their business? It was one lousy D.

After Kagome left her mom sat in the chair and put her head in

her hands and cried. What was she to do? Kagome was the last person she

expected to do this. She had to do something. Maybe Sango could help.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**A couple of days later at Inuyasha's house**

"So when you asked your brother about how he felt for Kagome what

did he say?"

Inuyasha looked at Sango who actually had a little bit of hope

In her eyes. A hope that was not present when she practically begged

him to ask his brother if he liked Kagome. He didn't want that spark to

go away but it was the duty of a friend to be honest and it was perhaps

a better choice to.

"I am sorry Sango but he said that he was absolutely in love

with her and that he has never felt so strong about someone before."

"That will defiantly make our plan a lot harder then. I am sorry

to do this to your brother, but me Sango, and Mrs. Higurashi believe

thst he is just not right for Kagome." Miroku said.

"Hey Sango slapped him. "I was the one supposed to tell him

about the plan."

"Anyway Inuyasha we need your help will you please help us?"

Sango looked all sad for a moment and like she would cry if he said no.

Inuyasha hated it when woman cry it made him feel guilty.

"Fine I will help."

"Promise." Sango said really fast.

"I promise." Wait what is it exactly you want me to do?"

Inuyasha said. Suspicion starting to creep into his voice.

"Nope too late to back out now you already promised. Miroku said

with laughter.

"Miroku.." Inuyasha said in a calm voice. "I AM GOING TO KILL

YOU!!"

"Inuyasha you can't kill him we need him for out plan." Sango

said holding out a hand to stop Inuyasha from pummeling Miroku on the

head.

"Sango that really hurts me here." He placed his hand over his

heart. "I thought you loved me."

"Anyway on to the plan." The whole time Sango was explaining it

Miroku was pouting.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

RING RING!

The phone rang startling Kagome out of her self pity. She almost

fell off her bed scrambling to answer it. "Hello."

"Kagome, I need you to come over I have something to tell you. It is really important." Sesshomaru's voice sounded a bit upset.

"Ok I will be right over." Kagome hung up the phone and ran for the door.

AN: Ok I haven't updated in a while Sorry. A lot of stuff has happened. I have my license now and soon I will have a job. I have an amazing boyfriend who means the world to me, and takes up a lot of my time… plus I have been babysitting all summer so sorry about the really long wait.

Luego,

SOALS


End file.
